Can't You Stop It, Wammy's House
by Monske13
Summary: When something terrible goes wrong back at Wammy's L must travel back with the Task Force and have the Help of Kira to solve this new case. The case that may kill everyone or let the world survive. Some curseing,there are maleXmale couples in this. The cover photo is of L with is hair wet, Karma, and Blonde BB, other wise know as the Lawliet siblings in this story. RatingMayChange
1. Forward

Title : Can't you stop it, Wammy's House

Characters: L, Light, Misa, Near, Mello, Matt, The Task Force, Watari, Roger, Mikami, Ryuk, Rem, BB, Maki

OC Characters: Karma, Tegan, and other made up Wammy House children.

Pairings:

L X Light

Misa X Matsuda (Idiot couple for the win) (Only way I will ever like Misa)

Matt X Mello

Ryuk X Rem (Just a lot of arguments most of the time though)

Roger X Watari (OLD MEN IN LOVE!)

BB, Tegan, and Karma X just whoring around (Forever alone whores! XD)

Near X Giovanni (most awkward couple ever)

Mikami X no one (fail….)

Taehyun X Hyunki

Raphael X Gabriel

Maki by herself, She is to young

Description:

There is one orphanage for smart people. That is Wammy's House, But Wammy's House is no normal place, on the contrary all of the overly smart children are all actually very, stupid in general.

Not stupid as in smart stupid, but so awkward and crazy that you would wish that they were stupid.

Forward:

There is only one place full of smart people. Wammy's Orphanage. All the greatest detectives were made there, all going by one simple letter.

First A, Aria, a female that was only 16 before she died from the stress, but no other A could replace her.

Then there is B, or BB from the BB Los Angeles Murder Case, a man of 20, twin of the greatest detective ever.

Next is C, Cho a girl as graceful as a butterfly.

Also Djette, a very strange boy indeed.

E, Erin, a cute little girl who can see anything and everything and you won't even know

F, Fredrik, a German boy, known for his hippie look but also how easily he can find things, and people

G, Gabriel, a very secretive boy indeed.

H, Hyunki, a world know hacker and spy, known for his Androgynous looks.

Irene, a very misunderstood girl

Jagg, the king of the underworld marketing

Karma, the younger sister of the greatest detective and BB. Not so smart but very protective and persuasive to get what she wants.

L, the greatest detective

Matt and Mello, two pea's in a pod, both smart and a great tag team

Near, a very smart boy, but does not take orders very well

Omny, a girl who can kick serious butt of a teenager

Percival, a discharged soldier who will protect anyone who is close to him

Quincy, a very, very strange young man indeed

Roger, a cranky old man obsessed with bugs, and Rapheal, a young man of many weapons

Sadj, a girl who can keep a secret till death

Tegan, a light for the truth, but can also lie in a heartbeat, and Taehyun, a man of power and leadership

Umbe, she can make a 5 year of girl into a 90 year old man in five seconds if she wanted

Vector, a very violent lad indeed, but also knows his weaknesses and uses them to strengthen himself

Watari, The wise caretaker and owner of Wammy House

Xander, a boy who cannot work well with others, but cannot function without others either

Yongsook, A man of great acting, but not such great balance

And Lastly Zamba, The girl with the spunk in her funky soul.

These children and adults all create the greater force known as Wammy's House. Nothing can stop them if they work together, or can something defeat them, even with Kira on their side?


	2. The took them

"L there is 'K' on the webcam requesting a chat" Watari said threw the computer.

L and the task force plus light and Misa all looked up confused.

"Who is K?" Everyone but L asked.

"Weird, K never calls, well except to chat with Watari" L said while plopping a strawberry into his mouth.

The screen of the computer went black, then static, then finally a video started loading, with a black haired girl and blonde haired boy on it, both looking like L.

"Yo Elle" The girl said waving.

"Um, K, Who is that boy next to you?" L asked pointing at the blonde boy.

"You seriously can't tell who this is, think dyed hair and strawberry jam obsession" K said while waving around.

"Wait; aren't you supposed to be in jail, B?" L asked finally figuring out who it was.

"Yah, K bribed them to let me go" B said shrugging while pulling a jar of jam out of nowhere.

"Ryuzaki, who are those people?" Matsuda asked from his seat on the couch.

"Hm, these are K and B, my siblings" L said pointing to the screen.

"You have siblings!" Everyone chorused together.

"Yes, now why did you two call?" L asked, monotonous as ever.

"Well, someone kinda broke into Wammy's, stole the files on everyone, kidnapped Linda, and set one wing of the building on fire, which was where the classrooms were" K explained using multiple gestures at a time.

"WHAT!" Could be heard from ten floors down.

"Well, Watari just learned about it" B said bored.

"Okay, I will be back in a week" L said while clicking off the computer monitor.

"What do you mean you will be back in a week?" Mr. Yagami asked L while trying to control his anger.

"Going back to England, I actually want all of you to come with me and help" L said calmly while walking down the hall and grabbing a suitcase out of the hall closet.

"Okay, we get that now but what is Wammy's?" Aizawa asked in all of his afro glory.

"It's the orphanage for children and people like me" L said while throwing the suitcase into a random room.

"Now I suggest you all go home, pack, and spend time with your family, then come back in 5 days" L said while walking back to his computer.

Everyone left the room, and then L clicked the W on his keyboard 3 times.

"So you heard?" L asked when Watari's face showed up on the screen.

"Yes, but they didn't tell you everything the person stole" Watari said grimly.


End file.
